Family First
by SecretlyStella
Summary: Tsunako would never let anyone get in the way of her goal as she attempts to wipe out every competition and potential threat. Even if it means to kill her own twin brother. FemTsunax? /open for votes\ CLICK HERE
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so feel free to drop in a good word or give some productive criticism. I'm also open to suggestions or tips. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kattekyou Hitman Reborn. This is merely fanfiction.**

**Enjoy ^^ **

**-X-**

**Prologue**

Tsuna stared at the clock hanging on the wall of her grandfather's living room. She was contemplating his late appearance with no warning or notice which was very unusual to the young blonde. She sat down on the white vintage couch patiently awaiting the ninth Vongola crossing both legs and sipping her tea.

Tsuna was gorgeous and developed at a young age both physically and mentally. She's currently 16 years old and is home schooled by various teachers that are experts in all the necessary middle school subjects. Her parents acknowledged the ninth's wishes no matter what even if it was too extreme at time but Tsuna didn't care as long as she was the successor of the Vongola family.

"Sorry I'm late Tsuna." The ninth entered the room with his usual tender smile grabbing both her cheeks kissing them. She couldn't help but smile.

"You've grown to be quite the beauty." Her hair was long and wavy and blonde like her fathers. Her eyes were blue but unlike her father, he skin was paler. Tsuna was tall for her age, around five feet six. "Your parents and teachers all spoke about your progress."

"Has it exceed your expectation grandfather?" she asked politely standing up and sitting down on the couch.

"It has indeed Tsuna but-" the old man signaled his body guard to give him a magnolia folder. "There's something I must discuss with you. It's a more important manner."

"Yes, you spoke of that on the phone."

"We're you busy?" Tsuna looked in the back of her mind remembering the first thing she did before answering the phone.

_"Oy! Don't ever forget to clean your rifle! Kora!" Colonello kicked her head which she miraculously dodged by an inch. _

_"HA!" she sprinted carrying her rifle in both hands. Colonello shot practice rounds at her causing the young Vongola to fly off from the explosion. _

_"You can never escape! Kora!" Colonello smirked evilly. "What's this?" his trusty hawk flew over his head setting a cell phone on his palm. "We don't answer any phone calls during practice. Kora!" the hawk poked his head poking the phone then. The caller ID was written IX. _

_"Hello?" he answered. "Ah it's nice to hear your voice again sir. Yes she's here. She just flew off from my explosion that I made for her. That's because she didn't clean her rifle. Indeed, pretty dame indeed." He chuckled a little. _

_"Uh-huh. Okay sir. Yes I'll tell her. Arrivederci." He hangs up the phone. "Kora!" he flew off with the hawk over the large crater on the ground onto the young Vongola's corpse or what it seems. _

_"Dame-Tsuna wake up!" he kicked her hard enough to fly on to a nearby bolder smashing it in pieces. _

_"IIItttaaaiiii!" she shouted holding up her head. "DAMN YOU CHIBIS! Why are you so freaking violent?!" she shouted at her sensei that pulled his large rifle pointing at her. _

_"Don't insult us. Kora!" _

_"Hiiiieee!" she flung her hands in the air. "Okay okay! I'm sorry." The blonde Arcobaleno smirked satisfied with the intimidation her gave her. _

_"Good job dodging my kick but you lack speed and agility and flexibility as well to dodge my rounds. Luckily for you they were practice shots." _

_"A PRACTICE ROUND DOESN'T CREAT CRATERS!" she shouted. "This is madness! I'll get killed before I even become Decimo!" _

_"Don't yell at me. Kora!" he pointed his riffle at her causing the young girl to squeal in fear. "Dame-Tsuna I would love for you to practice more on speed but there was an important call that I've just received from the ninth." Her facial expression turned serious. _

_"What did he say?" she asked emotionlessly._

_"He asked how I was and," he paused looking up at the teenager that stood up. "he asked for you to return home. He wants to speak with you. He said it's about the heir." _

Flashback ends

"Nothing really." She said casually.

"How are things with Colonello's training? He tells me that you're one of his most talented students." She smiled but frowned mentally.

_"Lies…" _she recalled Colonello repeatedly calling her Dame-Tsuna or dumb Tsuna plus the excessive training and pointless violence used on her. She doubted the words of compliment from her little sensei.

"Do you have any friends?" he asked her sipping on the tea that his body guard had prepared. Tsuna looked down.

"I don't need any friends if I want to succeed the Vongola family." She said avoiding her grandfather's serious gaze.

"But, to properly succeed the name, bambina, you'll have to make friends. You have to form alliances." Tsuna looked back into his brown orbs. "Friendship and trust is the most important thing in order to lead the family. Without trust in the organization, you'll lose loyalty."

"I see." She didn't want to oppose him no matter how much she wanted to. Her grandfather was a wise man which she swore to never doubt.

"Don't hold back Tsuna. I know that you have something to say." Tsuna bit her lip failing to flush out her emotions. "Tsunako." He said her full name. "Speak."

"Grandfather, I would never dare oppose you but if you wish for me to find friends then I shall. I truly believe that I will succeed the Vongola family no matter what." Her eyes were burning passion, ambition and motivation.

The Ninth knew how much she loved the family, how much she'd kill in order to protect it. She was shared the same dreams as Xanxus, his only son. But, something about her was different in her soul which he could read. It was a gift that every Vongola had which was the hyper tuition. Both didn't have any intention of harming the clan. He knew that.

"I understand. You can come out now Reborn-san." Tsuna's eyes shifted towards the door that slowly opened revealing an infant with a fedora hat with an orange stripe, black rather formal attire with black Italian designer leather shoes. He was truly chic in her eyes and extremely adorable. He possessed two wide black eyes, a pair of chubby and pink cheeks.

"A baby?" she contained herself from hugging him. She then noted the orange pacifier. "You're an Arcobanelo!" she backed away frightened. She had bad experiences with Arcobalenos.

"Chiaossu." He greeted politely.

-(A/N)-

Hopes you enjoyed the prologue. Next chapter we'll see more of her, the Varia and her family as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter~ Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Salute**

It was a Sunday morning and it was a day that she wasn't thrilled to go through. Yes, Tsunako indeed hated this day in particular as she noted the date in red ink circled on her calendar. No, it wasn't the morning that she detested like any ordinary person. It was simply because on this day in particular, in her mansion in northern Italy, the mansion would be packed with guests from various different allied clans that visit the main home to see her and to introduce their sons in hopes that there would be a love interests.

It was her 16th birthday.

She hated the ass kissing and the fake smiles. She knew that most members of the family were after her head ever since she's been announced to be the next head of the Vongola familia. On her birthday, her father would be present but there is no sign of her mother. The woman was so absent in her life that Tsuna decided to stop asking and go on with her life.

Even if Tsunako disliked this day in particular, she didn't mind being all dressed up. She had mature and chic taste which often made her appeared a lot older than some women. She wore expensive Italian, French or American brands and all must be couture or used by expensive materials.

She would have her blonde hair done in curls imitating Dita Von Tease hairstyle. Her makeup was elegant and classic. Her nails were sharp but always coated in fresh nail polish. She was the most sophisticated 16 years old teen.

"VOOOIIIIII Tsunako!" Tsuna remained under the sheets hiding her head under the pillows. The door slammed open causing a vase to tip over which was caught by the sleepy teenager.

"Get… the… f***… out." She mumbled under her breath but Squalo heard every breath. He swung his artificial arm sword back in forth like a mad man ignoring her order.

"VOOOIII Dame-Tsuna! Get your ass up!" she recalled that nickname given by all her classmates in elementary school back then when she was a weakling. It surprised her that the dumb silver sword junkie remembered.

"Why?" she asked neutrally with her head still deep in the pile of pillows.

"It's your birthday and Xanxus is downstairs waiting for you!" he kicked her hard enough for her to tip over the other side. Tsuna didn't struggle. She was wrapped around her sheets her face still covered.

"VOII!" he shouted one last time as the tall sixteen year old stood up. Squalo blushed furiously almost having blood gush out his nose. Thankfully he hid it behind his good hand.

"I told you," her sheets were off her body revealing the Vongola heir in her laced lingerie. Her breasts were at least C-cups (still under construction lol), her legs were long and tanned by the summer sun and her hair was long until her mid back messy but hot. Squalo stood before the hottest Vongola he has ever seen. Her eyebrow twitched as her eyes glared with killing intents. She was in a terrible mood.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Mammon and Belphegor walked down the hallway of the main house heading towards what they hoped was finally the princess' room. As they approached the next door, luckily, Belphegor grabbed Mammon on time to dodged the flying Squalo that crashed into the other wall.

"Ushishishishi." The prince of rippers snickered behind his long blonde bangs. "Looks like you found her bedroom before we did. As predicted, she kicked you out." Squalo fell onto the marble floor twitching his left leg.

"Pay up." It was the only thing Mammon said to Belphegor exposing his palm towards the blonde.

"Ora ora, looks like you're right this time about the throwing." He handed him the bills.

"I'm always right when it comes to hime-sama."

Tsunako stood in front of her door locking it shut and preceded to her laptop. She lets the screen load and typed in a password. The young blonde walked towards her radio turning it on with her iphone attached to it.

_'Prima donna girl, yea. All I ever wanted was the world. Cannot help but need it all. A prima donna life the rise or fall.' _

She sang along.

"Would you do anything for me? Buy a big diamond ring for me? Would you get down on your knees for me? Pop that pretty question right now baby!" she sang along undressing piece by piece going into the shower.

"Ehhh~" Belphegor peeped through the hole. "She's going to take a shower ushishishishi~" he snickered evilly failing to spot her exposed model Italian heritage body.

"Get away from there you pervert!" Squalo punched the top of his head.

"Aren't you being stingy?" Mammon commented giggling. "We know you saw her adult jugs." He held both hands in front of his chest squeezing.

"Shut up!" his face turned red tomato. "Anyways you idiots, what are you doing here? Where's that stupid boss of ours?" he barked crossing both his hands.

"We don't have to report anything." Mammon spat out.

"VOOIII! I'll chop you to pieces!" Squalo chased the two out of the main bedroom's corridor and into the entrance hall where a few maids and butlers had already arrived decorating and preparing for her birthday celebration.

"I trust you three aren't going to embarrass me." A scary deep voice spoke from another room they had passed while running. Xanxus sat on a red velvet arm chair sipping on his espresso while resting his chin on his fist glaring at the three.

"VOOIII! Xanxus! Your dumb cousin is taking a shower. It seems that she isn't as thrilled to be celebrating her birthday either!" Xanxus hated the loud month's increased volume whenever he was excited or angry.

They were in the living room all dressed in their Varia uniform showing their rebellious and carefree attitude towards the celebration. In the room, Levi sat down playing chess with Lussuria. Levi eventually threw the chest board accusing Lussuria of cheating by constantly switching the pieces at every opportunity. Xanxus was in the middle of the room staring at the door as if he was hoping for something interesting to pop up.

"Nobody but my old man and her parent give a damn about her birthday." He spoke the truth in a harsh manner gripping the glass tightly. "Remember why we're here."

"Boss." Levi spoke up. "Don't worry, we believe that the title of the tenth is yours and well deserved!" Levi was always the suck up.

"I don't know, she seems equally as qualified with the boss." Mammon admitted causing Xanxus to twitch an eyebrow.

"They're both equally scary, hot headed and strong." They all nodded in agreement with Squalo's statement.

"You trash!" he lost his temper lighting his hand on fire. "I'll burn you all to crisps if you say that I'm equal with that no good brat!"

"I didn't say that boss!" Levi raised his hands denying the accusation.

"Besides you're way more qualified fufufufu." Lussuria giggled. "She doesn't have any loyal subordinates after all."

"That's right." Mammon said. "You still have a winning chance. My money's already on you boss."

"Shut up you're all bunch of trash! Loyal? My ass." He shot back gripping on the expensive tea set cup.

"I trust that your intentions are noble," a voice spoke behind Squalo. "Oni-san." a woman dressed in a white and black suit and a golden Versace corset and white matching skirt set spoke out. Her hair was set with curls, her makeup was perfect with a cat eye and red tinted lips. Her heels were classic, pointy white heels with a white tip. She wore diamond jewelry with a gold necklace of the Vongola emblem designed on it.

"Don't talk to me so casually, trash." He glared at his younger cousin by five years. (A/N: I made her a little bit older because 14 is too young in my opinion. Besides, 16+ are the most awesome ages.)

"Why are you so hostile towards me? It's not like I've permanently snatched away your title yet cousin." She shot back. Both glared at each other with caused an anime spark between them. "If you're here to cause trouble-"

"You can hold your breath on that." He paused standing up she reached his nose.

"You clearly aren't here to wish me a happy birthday." Their eyes never parted. Both Vongolas stared down each other. "What do you want?"

"I came here to give you this." He placed a white box wrapped in pink satin ribbon on her palm. "Something to remind you a little bit of what **_loyalty_** was like back then." He passed by her leaving the room.

"VOOOIII! Where are you going?"

"We haven't eaten yet!" Lussuria complained.

"I didn't buy you a gift because I'm saving up." Mammon told her while floating casually in the air. He was the only member in Varia who didn't ignore her presence in the room and as well as her birthday. Mammon used to be her tutor which sort of gave them an attachment towards one another.

"Don't worry about it Mammon." She smiled at the hooded infant who quickly floated away with the rest of his squad.

"We're leaving kid." Levi growled.

"Bye bye hime-chan!~" Lussuria patted her head lightly.

"Take care ushishishishi~"

The Varia team all left together following behind their leader.

Tsuna looked down at her gift and shakes it. Behind her head she couldn't help feeling it was some sort of trick that her cousin came up with. She sighed and unwrapped the satin ribbons carefully and slowly. She then removed the white lid revealing a pair of black diamond and necklace set. Tsuna's eyes widened.

_"This is so cute!" 13 year old Tsuna looked from the see through glass of the jewelry store in downtown Roma. She was accompanied by 18 year old Xanxus. They both wore matching black pea coats. _

_"You like that one?" Xanxus asked his young cousin abandoning the clerk who was showing his a golden wrist watch. He noted how the young girl was so fascinated by the black diamonds. "Black diamonds are quite unusual for a girl your age." He smiled patting her head that was covered by a white tuque. _

_"It reminds me of you." She smiled still fascinated. _

_"Are you implying that I'm evil or that my soul is dark..." He grimaced at the thought. _

_"No," she looked up and smiled sincerely. "it reminds me of how unique you are besides barely anyone in the world wears black diamonds." _

_"And I of you. You promise that you'll always be by my side no matter what?" she nodded. "Good girl." He hugged her lifting her up from her waist. _

_"Stop! This is really embarrassing." She pleaded as he slowly sets her down. _

_"Don't be embarrassed. I'm your favorite cousin after all."_

_"My only cousin…"she pouted. _

Tsuna sighed, she remembered those great memories that she shared with her cousin once. But what the young heir didn't understand was his hatred towards the innocent teenager three years ago that made him ruin their relationship.

Despite that conflict between cousins, a gift was a gift and she loved it. As badly as she hates to admit it, she wanted to wear them. She quickly removed her jewelry quickly before a member spots her and wears them. She was a sucker for expensive jewels.

Hours have passed and the day soon turned into evening. The guests from numerous family alliances were arriving in their formal attire all walking into the main entrance. As always, security was tight in the area, security guards were stationed with guard dogs in the most hallow areas.

It was a mafia gathering in the remote neighborhood of Northern Italy.

Tsuna was in her room still making final preparations. She locked her bedroom door preventing pesky fan girls or guys to flaunt around her. She was finally done as she sprayed her perfume on. The young girl stared into her reflection, glaring at herself. For some reason, she was in the most terrible mood. Or maybe, it was because of her suspicions about Xanxus sudden appearance in the morning and plus the sudden gift.

"Ciaossu." Reborn entered her bedroom mysteriously.

"And I thought I locked my bedroom door and window quite well." She said calmly re-curling her hair with the curling iron.

"You forgot the vents or did you allow me in on purpose, Tsuna-chan." He grinned.

"Of course." She said turning towards him. Reborn was exposed to a Goddess like figure. She stood up wearing a white sequin dressed (like Irina Shayk wore for Marie Claire awards in 2012) with a pair of gorgeous black heels. She styled her long glossy hair into numerous curls. Her chest revealed a set of rather formed and proportioned breasts as well as a beautiful full waist that any man would love to hold onto the entire night.

"You look as dashing as always." She said smiling at what she found adorable little baby.

"Of course." Reborn wore a different suit with a white scarf around and white leather shoes. His hair was gelled up with his curly side burns still intact. He was one the cutest infants she has ever met ranking alongside Colonello and Fon.

"Are you ready Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"That's a little mean to say."

"Not if it's the truth."

"Nobody else calls me that besides the Arcobaleno… You guys are all but straight up mean babies." Reborn smirked.

"We're tough on our pupils."

The world's greatest hitman, Reborn jumped on top of the teenager and into her hands. This surprised her by the sudden action. The young girl sighed and shrugged as she continued to walk towards the door. She opened it slowly stepping into the marble hallway.

There was no one in the hallway of the huge mansion. As they approached, a brighter light of the crystal chandelier illuminated brightly the main dance hall. In there, there were numerous guests all chatting away and drinking casually. It looked more like a social gathering rather than a birthday party. This had set a mental frown on her but instead she lets out the fakest smile on the planet and walks toward the light.

The servants in the mansion noticed her presence as they bowed down in honor.

"I'm not a freaking princess…" she mumbled irritated by the over statement.

"You're the next successor of the family. It's almost like royalty here. You should know that by now." Reborn reminded her of her family's high status. She noticed how one of the maids was shacking nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked suddenly to the young maid with braided black hair. She was shorter than she was, scrawnier and seemed younger or the same age as she was.

"Ye- yes." She stuttered falling on her words.

"Are you new?" she asked trying her best not to sound scary but the maids heard differently as they wobbled in fear. It sounded more aggressive which made the maid awkwardly jerk her shoulders up.

"I'm okay!" she yelled loud enough for the guests to look up and notice the arrival of Tsuna.

"Alright." The maid looked around embarrassed. She just realized that she had caused a scene. As she turned back to look at Tsuna, a smile lit up on the Vongola heir's face. "Keep up the good work then."

"Yes maim!"

"It isn't maim… I'm too young. You can call me Tsuna for short its fine uhh-"

"Adriana."

"What a pretty name. Keep up the good work Adriana."

The Vongola heiress, with Reborn in her hands walked down the main curvy stairs. All eyes were set on her. All men in the hall, young or old all fantasized of having her. Her hair was perfect, her nails, makeup as well. Her body was toned and unlike a model's body, it wasn't frail or weak looking. Her eyes popped from all the dark eye makeup on her which was mesmerizing like looking into the sea as some describe.

Reborn hopped out of her hands and landed on both feet before a teenager with gray long hair. It sure wasn't Squalo though. Her had a mean looking face, his eyes were written 'Fuck with me and I'll kill you.' He was dressed up quite neatly with a formal yet typical attire of any mafioso A black tailored suit, a white dress shirt with matching black tie and Italian leather shoes. She smiled tenderly at the man. She ran towards him hugging him though she was a couple inches taller due to the high heels.

"Hime-" is what he only said before he was crushed in the grasps of the blonde beauty. It was also the happiest day of his life hinting the red taint on his face. Suddenly, Tsuna felt something hot on her chest.

"Gokudera! I've missed you so much old friend! I'm sorry if I have abandoned you all these years! Forgive me!" she paused and backed away a little though her hands were placed around his neck. "Oh my! You're burning up! Are you okay! Should I ask Shamal to check on you?!" she touched his face which caused the teenager to heat up more. "Gokudera?"

"Excuse me Hime!" he walked away fast excusing himself from the crowd.

"What's up with him?"

"Your lady lumps were close to his face." Reborn shacked his head sideways. "You're not a child anymore Dame-Tsuna."

"Stop calling me that!" she exclaimed out loud ignoring the stares of the family. "And they aren't that big… Are they?" she stared down.

"Dame-Tsuna, not in front of your guests…" he face palmed.

"Hiiee!" she squealed out of sheer embarrassment.

"Happy Birthday young Vongola." An older man greeted. "Say I heard that you're in search of a partner or some sort. Have you chosen any?" she recalled the man from several of the parties that her grandfather or members would throw. She also recalled being asked this question by him whenever he sees her.

"I have." She said. "He's right there." Gokudera just finished fixing his tie and turned around only to be pointed out by his childhood friend.

"Who is he?" he asked avoiding to display a displeased announcement.

"My childhood friend Gokudera Hayato." She signaled him to approach. "He's also my best friend." She smiled.

"You have indeed selected a quite unexpected candidate for a guardian. But is this young man good enough to defend you?" this caught Reborn's attention.

"Of course! I will sacrifice my life for hime-sama!" she raised her hand to calm Gokudera smiling. He blushed slightly looking away.

"Do you have anyone that you would like to nominate Mr. Piacci?" Reborn spoke, almost forgotten and unseen by both Gokudera and Mr. Piacci.

"Oh my, well if it isn't Reborn. How are you young man?" he greeted politely.

" I've been quite well. Tsunako will be my new student." The old man's eyes widened.

"Is that so?" he asked surprised. "By any chance, was it you who has selected the young man as a potential candidate to be our lady's guardian?"

"He isn't potential." This stretched a smile on his face. "He's official. Gokudera Hayate is the perfect man to be guardian of storm." Tsunako frowned.

"But I-" an immediate stomp was made on her toes. "Ow! Why you little-"

"I see, so the guardian selections have already begun." He spoke while hiding the disappointment. "But you are still in need of five more guardians maybe-"

"We'll put into consideration your selections Mr. Piacci." Reborn wanted him to shut up. "Let's go greet more guests Dame-Tsuna."

_"How rude!"_ the man thought watching Reborn and Gokudera walk away.

"I'm sorry. He's always like this. Please forgive him."

The 16 year old blonde walked side by side with her best friend and Reborn. She took the time to examine his attire as they paused in front of the buffet table where Reborn seemed to be most fond of.

"You look very chic for my birthday." The silver haired genius blushed slightly coughing into his hand.

"Bianchi wouldn't let me leave without wearing a tie." He admitted.

"Speaking of Bianchi, where is she?" Gokudera shrugged his shoulders.

"Better she not show up." She frowned yet revealed a smile despite his words. Although they sound cruel it made sense to her.

"But I'd like to see her. It's been far too long." She smiled.

"I'm sorry Hime! I'm sure she's coming soon. I'll call her!" he poked the touches on his cell phone.

"Please I don't want to pressure her at all." She took his hand. "Come, let's see where Reborn is."

After all the hundred greetings from the family members, she noticed her father had finally arrived solo to the party with a gift bag in hand. He wore a white with with a pink unbuttoned dress shirt with a pair of designer shades. This had made the younger women flaunt over him and blushed madly as he entered the party.

Daughter like father...

"Iemitsu. Nice to see you're finally here you crazy old tart!" one of the Vongola members greeted him loud enough to draw attention. The man had his arm over his shoulder.

"Tony you piece of shit!" he laughed and place his arm on top as well. "You seem to be gaining more pounds than strands of hair."

"You old bastard! Let's go grab a drink to your return!" Iemitsu took his arm off shaking his head horizontally.

"Not now old friend. Where's my princess?" before his friend could point out her whereabouts, Tsuna appeared before her father.

"Dad." She greeted formally.

"Daughter." He mocked revealing a huge grin. She couldn't help but smile back. "Daddy's come a long way from Sicily to deliver his princess her gift." He spoke in old English. She giggled. "Forgive my tardiness."

"Please do not strain yourself upon such small matter father. For your presence is all that matters."

"Your gift princess." He knelt on one knee exposing the lilac bag with several irises drawn. He then stood up as she gladly took it. "Happy birthday." He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you daddy." She smiled within his embrace.

"Well if it isn't Reborn!" Iemitsu noticed the little baby with a bib eating casually his food on his designated table accompanied by two gorgeous women.

"Ciaossu." Iemitsu got quickly distracted and went on to talk to the tiny Acrobaleno. The gorgeous blonde was left alone by the entrance and suddenly, she felt a warm set of hands on her shoulders. As she turned around, before her was a handsome blonde ham with long spikes and a grin on his face.

"Dino!" she launched towards him hugging him tightly.

"Itaaiii!" he yelped in pain. "Your grips get stronger every day. What do you women eat?"

"It's called a hug. And I eat anything I want to." she smiled. "You came."

"I could never miss my little sister's birthday celebration now could I?" his subordinates all laughed loudly.

"That's a true story right there."

"Boss looked so anxious to see you!"

"It took him almost five hours to search for a gift."

"You mean THE perfect gift." They all laughed.

"You guys are seriously such-" Tsuna giggled.

"Wow Dino. Didn't have to take all that time. It's just a birthday, it's nothing special." She blushed.

"How could you say that so casually!" he held himself back from rubbing his fists into her head. She hugged him despite his anger.

"Thank you for coming. It means the world to see another friendly face around here."

"Me too." He hugged her back. "Say," he backed away from her. "Have you grown taller again?" she reached his chin.

"Ha! See! Tiny people grow!" she laughed triumphantly.

"You're still shorter than me." He snickered patting her head.

"That's because you're a dude. It's not fair." She turned away.

"It's okay. You could always wear taller heels. That's how women cheat-" he felt a killer aura coming from Tsuna. "Never mind. Anyways, here." He gave her a gift bag with in black and white written 'Christian Louboutin'. "I couldn't help but get you the once you were obsession over once."

"You didn't…" she peeked in. "Is it?" he nodded. "The one that-" he nodded. "Wasn't it-" he shacked his head. "Okay you didn't know what I was going to say after…"

"No it costs nearly nothing, actually my home." He cried in the inside. She looked like a kicked puppy when he said that. "I'm kidding, it cost me nothing. I swear!"

"I…" she began. He approached his ear to her.

"What?"

"I…" she said a tiny bit louder.

"Yes?" she signaled him to approach.

"I-love-you." She said as fast as lightning kissing his cheek and running into a random room.

"Mission success men!" Dino was praised with applause by his followers.

"Good job sir! You do know her best indeed." They praised.

Gokudera stared from afar, glaring at his enemy. He hated that blonde haired family leader. It was the at most jealousy of the history that his Hime and him shared. He felt that he was slowly being forgotten whenever he was close.

"I'll go take a leek." He said to Reborn.

"Take your time. You looked like you were about to melt the flesh off someone's face." Gokudera clutched his fists.

"Oh but I will." His entire body lit on fire, anime style. Reborn shacked his head in disapproval.

"Kids."

Gokudera walked with haste to the room in which she had locked herself in. To his surprised, he found it unlocked. As he slowly twisted the knob, he felt a pressure on the surface of the door.

"Hime?" the pressure was gone and the voice of the blonde.

"Gokudera!" she quickly stood up allowing him inside the room. It was a family guest's room where a singular bed was made and the space wasn't as big compared to other guest's rooms he has seen.

"What are you doing in here Hime." He asked with a puzzled face.

"Nothing really, I was just trying on my new heels." He showed the dazzling sight of expensive chic wine suede heels that stood 4 and a half inches tall. "Aren't they a sight?" she twirled.

"They are Judaime without a doubt!" he said with a forceful smile which could never fool a Vongola.

"You do not like them."

"No I do like them." Her smile faded and she stepped off the heels taking his hands.

"What have I told you about to never carry your burdens alone." She looked into his eyes sincere at every word. Gokudera looked away.

"Is Dino really all important to you?" he asked her looking into her blue eyes.

"Of course he is. Why?" Gokudera scratched the back of his head. "He is," she paused and blushed. "very important to me."

"I see." He lowered his head then forced a smile. "You look lovely tonight as usual. The shoes are gorgeous."

"Gokudera I-"

"I'll be joining Reborn now. Don't worry the guests. I think your grandfather will soon arrive." He left closing the door leaving Tsuna alone in the room. She didn't understand why her dear friend acted the way he did.

Before leaving to the party, Tsuna stared at her reflection. She touched her black diamond necklace and sighed.

"I miss you Xanxus." She mumbled under her breath.

As soon as she left the room, she opened the door to find more guests filling up the huge ball room. She smiled in content to her guests and old family friends greeting her with kisses and gifts. She loved the atmosphere a little more ever since Dino showed up as well as her father. But, something caught her eye in a most disturbing fashion.

She looked from afar as Dino held hand in hand with a gorgeous lady in a black evening gown with crystals and exposed back. She had a gorgeous face as well as a slender yet voluptuous body. Her eyes were sapphire; her dark eye makeup gave a resemblance to cats with nude lip color. Her hair was brushed to the side wavy and dark.

This woman was a menacing sight.

"What a beauty." She overheard some men talking over drinks.

"Isn't that Priscilla Disalvo? She has grown to be such a beauty."

"Isn't she the daughter of the CEO of Milano shoes?" a woman asked.

"Yes, her father is filthy rich; he buys off the streets of every business that would set around his business."

"Dino is one lucky guy to be marrying her." Tsuna flinched causing to twist her head towards the group of men standing.

"If I was still young and not married to Madeline, I would sure as hell go for her. But, no one is as worthy to marry her but Dino himself."

"Indeed."

Tsuna glared at the gorgeous woman in pure jealousy and walked away towards Dino. She smiled controlling her wave of emotions.

"Dino." She called out. "You haven't introduced me." Dino was surprised that she took sudden interest in Priscilla.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He paused and smiled at the beautiful dark haired woman. "This is Priscilla Disalvo, her father is CEO of Milano enterprise and my fiance." Tsuna resisted a twitch from her eyebrow. "She's one of the reasons why I got your shoes." The woman smiled at Tsuna.

"Young Vongola, it is an honor to finally meet you. Your grandfather and father are old friends of my father back in the days when we used to be a small time business."

"Such nice words." She smiled. "I suspect you're enjoying yourself. Please, feel at home. Vongola mansion is open to any friend of my grandfather. I knew it was a little suspicious that Dino got exactly what I wanted. I'm guessing you're a fashionista as well."

"You are correct." She held Dino's hand tighter. "He gets lost in stuff like this. I couldn't leave my poor Dino to die." The girls giggled.

"Oh c'mon! I'm a guy! What do you expect?" he blushed. Suddenly, a big crowd of men in sunglasses enter the domain and at last, the Ninth has arrived.

"Excuse me. I must go greet my grandfather." The women both smiled at one another. Tsuna then left their side.

"Grandfather!" Tsuna walked big steps to her grandfather. The old man extended his arms.

"Ah my beautiful birthday girl!" he held her face kissing both cheeks. "Your face is quite chubby. Very healthy!" he smiled.

"Isn't that considered being a bad thing?" she pouted.

"No!" he laughed. "Here kiddo," he gave her a box. "You're present."

"What is it?"

"Best you keep it with you the entire night." He whispered.

"Okay. Thank you grandfather." She hugged him.

"Happy birthday. Where is your dad?"

Everyone greeted the ninth with warm handshakes and smiles. Reborn watched the Vongola head dance with his granddaughter with a smile on his face. A couple of people made speeches about her and exposed her baby pictures and little memories they shared with the heiress of the Vongola name.

"Last speech goes to me." Everyone was seated in round tables. "I want to start by saying that you all look so beautiful tonight. Of course this refers only to the ladies." The guest laughed. "My granddaughter, the beautiful Tsunako Maria Sawada Vongola just turned 16 years old."

He pointed out at the blonde sitting on a long table in the back of the dance floor. She sat with her father and godparents. On her right was the empty seat on which was where the Ninth sat on.

"I remembered it like it was just yesterday, the first time I held her in my arms. She had only arrived a couple of hours to this world and already I couldn't express such beauty." The guests all awed.

"Only parents and grandparents know of this feeling." The people nodded while some spoke up their acknowledgement.

"Tsunako is the second girl to be born into the Vongola family. She shows exceptional strength, wit and good leadership. I know that one day, she will lead our famiglia into a bright future." he help up the wine glass. "To your youth, to your pureness and to you truly my child! Salute!"

"Salute!" they drank.

"Happy Birthday Tsunako!"

"Happy Birthday!" the guests all shouted.

Tsuna smiled happily; glad to have experienced her 16th birthday celebration with her family. Although she detested some parts of the social meetings, she sure as heck loved her true family, her blood.

-(A/N)-

Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to ask any questions. I'll make sure to post the answers on the next chapter. I hope you continue to read my fanfic.

Merci~


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N)  
Hello again~ You guys are back because you are eager to find out about what happens next. Yeah? Cool~ **

**A little note before you start well I don't know if some of you noticed but on chapter 1 I wrote that the dispute between Xanxus and Tsunako began 3 years ago. I made a mistake it's actually 5 years ago when he was 18 soo yeah.**

**I just wanted to clarify that!**

**Oh and don't forget about the pairing votes~ please write in the reviews so I could know what you think for pairings :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Not so 'Dame' afterall**

Xanxus woke up with a nasty hangover in his large bed in his own home that was just a couple of blocks away from the main Vongola manor. He moved out voluntarily five years ago and his father made preparation for him to live in a suiting atmosphere. He was spoiled with the services of the maids, the butlers, the cooks and the private drivers.

When the house gets too lonely, he would invite women over or from time to time Levi would check up on him.

He was a grumpy and a mean spirited man. His team mate who has known him long enough, like Squalo, saw no changes in his attitude since day one of their encounter. But, they were probably considered close friends.

In the house lies also a deeper truth as to why he moved out. Because he was such a hard person to talk to, nobody but Xanxus or his father knew.

His room was fairly large with a nice king size bed with plain colored walls. His room was kind of depressing and often dark since he prefers the curtains closed all the time. A couple of bottles were lying around as well as some clothes that were mostly his and woman's.

The grumpy 23 year old man had tossed aside the empty wine bottle from his bed causing his head to hurt even more as it hits the floor. He groaned in pain pushing away the sheets to clear his path. A sudden groan from the other side of the bed caught his attention. It was the woman.

"Clean yourself up and leave. Breakfast is served in an hour." He ordered standing up butt naked.

"Okay." The woman raised her head revealing a tanned latina looking woman with a soft face and impressive figure. "Why don't you come back to bed? We have time to go another round." she hugged him from the back trailing her finger evaluating his structured and toned arms and abs.

"Shut up trash." he released himself from her grip.

"Fine. What time is it anyway?" After Xanxus had worn his bathrobe, he slammed the door of his bedroom shut leaving the woman alone.

"So grumpy." She hissed resting her head back on the pillow.

"Good morning boss." Levi greeted just to receive a low growl as a reply.

"Get me medicine and water to ease my headache." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Levi looked at one of his subordinates who bolted out of the room.

"Prepare breakfast for the woman. If she doesn't leave after the breakfast, kick her out. I don't care if she's showering or doing whatever." The subordinate came back with the medicine and water. Xanxus snatched it away quickly taking the medicine.

"Yes sir." The second subordinate left the room. "Anything else?" Xanxus raised a hand signaling them to leave.

As soon as he felt their presence was completely gone, he picked up a picture frame that was faced down to the stone fire place shelf. He lifted it up, holding it in his large hands.

It was a picture of him and his younger cousin Tsunako posing in front of her graduation ceremony from elementary school. The two of them smiled as Tsuna revealed her certificate. He remembered that blissful moment back then when his younger cousin was pure and his mind as well. He never wanted to admit it but he still cared for her. But, because they had shared similar goals, he cannot sit back and let her have it. No, he will be Vongola Decimo no matter what.

"Trash." He dumped the picture frame into the blazing fire. "Only I will become decimo."

The woman with mahogany hair watched as the fire devour the wooden frame. She was dressed in a mini skirt and a tight shirt squeezing her breasts enough to his favor. Xanxus walked up to her, glaring. The beauty backed away frightened by the tall man.

"If you're ready then I suggest you leave." Without a word to exchange from her part, she swiftly ran to the door slamming it shut. "Bunch of trash."

-X-

Meanwhile in the Vongola mansion, Tsuna woke up to the sound of trumpets. She muffled out curses underneath her stacked up pillow cases to whomever was causing a small tremor on her bed.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn turned his chameleon into a pistol firing rubber rounds onto the girl.

"Iiittaaaiiii!" she shouted out loud bursting out of her bed holding onto her derriere. "Reborn!" she exclaimed surprised by her home tutors unannounced visit. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to wake you up. You have training to do." He said failing to notice her skimpy black satin night suit with a layer of laces. Instead, the little hitman flipped a switch allowing her curtains to move aside revealing the sky slowly getting brighter.

"Have you forgotten the late partying last night?" She cringed burrying her head back into the pillow. "Why did you have to pull the curtain?!"

"Yes and I don't care." He said shooting more bullets.

"ITAI!"

"C'mon, I'm not waiting all morning for you. Dame-Tsuna." He pointed his pistol once more menacing the poor teenager.

"Okay fine you win!" she got up kicking the sheets and pillows aside and running into the washroom.

Ten minutes later, after cleaning herself up for the morning, Tsuna dressed in fatigues knowing confidently what was coming. Her hair was in a high pony tail, she has no makeup on and she wore her trusty running shoes that were above the ankles (ever since her training with Colonello).

"We're going rock climbing." He said while sipping his tea comfortably on a Japanese styled table. He wore a blue kimono as well as fake hair that made him look bald with only a pony tail in the center.

"What's with that outfit! Where did that Japanese tea set come from!?" she overacted.

"Don't overact Dame-Tsuna. We'll leave as soon as I'm done drinking my tea." He blew on the hot steam.

"Alright, I hope this won't take too long." She sat down in front of him observing the hitman for at least 5 minutes. She closed her eyes still tired from last night and snoozed away.

10 minutes later…

As she opened her eyes slowly she noticed that Reborn was still yet again waiting for his tea to cool off. She noted the steam. She then closed her eyes once more.

15 minutes later…

Same position as ever but the steam was absent… this was getting suspicious.

"Reborn, that tea of yours is supposed to be good enough to drink by now." She said but no reply from her home tutor. "Yo, Reborn!" she poked him then suddenly his head fell off.

"HHIIIE!" she realead a loud yell that was powerful enough to cause a light tremor in the manor.

"REBORN!?" she crawled with precaution onto the rolling head. Suddenly, she heard a ticking sound and picked up the head. Like a fool she was, she fell for Reborn's trick buy approaching her face to the ticking sound noticing little digits shifting at every tick. "What is this-"

BOOM.

The maids in the house all panicked by the second wave of tremor in the house since it was louder and much stronger than the first. The ninth Vongola lifted his hand.

"Don't worry. It's nothing to panic about." He snickered reading the daily paper cheerfully whistling a tune.

The workers all shrugged and went back to their every day work.

Tsuna's mind crowded with anger and disbelief. How could that Acobaleno dare trick her?

The teenage blonde ran out the bedroom and into the main living room where Reborn sat down sipping tea accompanied by Dino. Her face hadn't change expression.

"Good morning." Dino greeted looking at her from head to toe. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" he asked her innocently failing to notice the killing intent aura surrounding the teenager. The teenage blonde was covered in black charcoal and her hair was spiky and gravity defiant (like Giotto with boobs lol).

"How long have you been here drinking tea with Dino?" she clutched her fists twitching an eye.

"For about 35 minutes." He said checking his wrist watch.

"What's going on?" Dino asked still oblivious.

"Tsuna failed to notice that I switched out and replaced myself with a wooden puppet. She snored too loud for her to hear my footsteps."

_"Dino must think I'm a total fool! An idiot! A dame~~~" _she mentally cried a river.

"Wow, she wasn't as bad as me though." He said scratching the back of his head. "It took me an hour to notice."

"You're both idiots." Reborn said casually drinking his Japanese green tea.

"Are we going to train or what?!" she snapped.

"You took too long that I started to feel comfortable." He admitted. "C'mon let's go train, Acrobaleno style." Reborn tossed her a towel. The young blonde teenager cleaned her face. She gulped knowing that she was in for a world of pain.

For the past few weeks, Tsunako endured another painful training but this training was probably the most painful one compared to the other Acrobaleno. She was surprised at how severe Reborn was. He didn't ask Tsunako to pause until she reached her breaking point. He didn't stop her for water despite the scorching weather. He trained her until her feet gave in and until her arms were completely numb.

Tsunako would wake up jumpy in the morning at exactly 4 in the morning and would train with Reborn her cardio for a good 3 hours of hiking and jogging. Then would pass on to strength and bravery training which consisted of rock climbing without a safety string...

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Tsunako yelled out her lungs as she dangled on the edge of the cliff. She was just a few climbs from the top until she accidently slipped her hand.

"Focus Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said neutrally while drinking his tea along with Dino.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU AREN'T HOLDING ON TO YOUR LIFE! LITERALLY" Reborn ignored her complains and continued his card game with Dino.

"Is she going to alright?" he asked his old tutor.

"Don't pity the weak." Dino sweat dropped but ended up shrugging.

The blonde struggled to bring her other hand to reach the edge. She swung herself a little bit keeping her eyes up the whole time.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down... How far up am I anyway?" Because of her dumb curiosity, Tsuna managed to have an idea. She could see the tip of the pine trees and large rocks that all look like ants from where she dangled.

"HIIIIEE!" she squealed in fear finally managing to pull herself up and crawling into safety beside Dino trembling.

"Finally you did it dame-Tsuna." Reborn wasn't that impressed.

"I could've died back there! That's all you could say?! Why aren't Acrobaleno normal!?" she yelled looking up to the heavens. Dino patted her back trying to comfort her.

"Then what would make us any different from people?" Reborn had a habit of teasing her at every opportunity. "There's always a point to my training. Haven't you learned anything from Colonello or Mammon?" she looked deeper into her thoughts accessing all the memories with her past tutors.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Then let's go practice more the control of your flame." Tsuna's eyes widened as her lips formed a smirk.

"You're going to teach me how to use my flames?" she asked one last time receiving a straight nod from her tutor. "YES!" she felt extremely pumped.

"Don't you dare think this is easy Dame-Tsuna." He kicked her head to the ground.

"Ne-ne- never said that…" she gripped onto her flattened nose in pain.

"Let's go." Tsuna followed him behind along with Dino. "You'll be sparring with Chiavarone Decimo." They stopped to an open field where trees had already been ripped out from their roots. She suspected that Reborn would take his subordinates here as well. Dino then took out his whip going further to the opposite side.

"So that's why you're here… I thought you were bumming out and watching me train." Dino moved farther away from her and finally came to a full stop. He sweat dropped at her comment feeling almost offended but shaked it off with a smile.

"Only for Reborn." He smiled preparing a battle stance. Tsunako took out a pair pink mittens that then turned black fingerless gloves with a triangle situated on the middle on her hand. She felt a little nervous that she's fighting her own crush and better yet, extremely pumped to test out his skills.

"Let's see if you've still got it in you old guy." She prepared a battle stance as well punching her fist into her palm. Dino was surprised at the amount of power he could feel from the opposition. He twitched his eye at the comment.

"Bring it on little girl." she cracked her fingers sending Dino a cocky grin. _"What I said sounded a little creepy..."_

Tsuna started first bolting straight ahead. Dino had kept his feet on the ground not moving. He thought that if she's going to charge, he might as well remain on defense.

Tsunako went in for the first punch only to be dodged by the male blonde. Ten punches were given to him but Dino still dodged them despite the increasing speed.

"Not bad." Reborn complimented.

Dino finally decided it was time and used his whip slapping it vertically. Tsuna backed away the hit but it didn't stop there. Dino ran towards her still attacking her which made her retreat to the defensive side. But as she dodged it, a lack of concentration caused her arm to be victim of the whips.

"Argh." she grunted holding her arm jumping back further.

"Did you break a nail Tsuna-chan?" Dino mocked.

"Pfft." she launched onto him, the flames still surrounding her body. Reborn frowned at the sight.

_"She lacks control."_ he thought as they exchanged blows to one another.

Reborn watched Tsunako closely, examining every detail of her unusual flame.

_"Her flame looks like it's out of control. As if it lacked discipline." _finally, she managed to punch his face causing him to crash onto the trees. Her flame flickered widely causing Tsunako to feel a tingling sensation on her knuckles. Instead, she shacked it off unaware that she lacked control.

"How you like me now?!" she teased in her rusty Japanese.

The bucking horse Dino stood up brushing off the debris that had fallen onto his hair and clothes. The grimace on his swollen face soon turned into a bright yet deadly smile.

"I'll get you for that." a vein popped up on his forehead. "There's no way I'm getting my ass kicked by a 16 year old! No! Not today!"

Reborn observed silently still thinking about the uncontrollable flame that had was throughout her entire body instead of sitting right on top of her forehead like the ninth or any other flame users.

_"It engulfs her entire body. Normally I would see signs of fatigue but maybe because of her extended trainings on stamina and upper body strength she was able to feel a little tingle instead of severe pain. But something's still doesn't cut it. The flame itself doesn't feel right. It feels weaker." _He tried to come up with possibilities of this unusual flame.

_"I cannot think of any possible reasons. This is the first time I've seen this. I need to confront the Ninth."_

-2hours later-

"Take a break." Reborn ordered as he retreated under a tree napping. She noted the bubble from his nose allowing her to sigh in relief.

"Finally..."

After two hours of exchanging blows in the remote forest of Italy. The pair of blondes finally collapsed on the ground exhausted. Tsuna's entire body ached as she laid her back on the earth watching the sky slowly turning orange. She smiled.

It was her favorite color.

She then shifted her eyes to Dino who was around four meters away from her staring at the sky as well. Despite the weak state that she was in, she managed to crawl up beside her day dreaming crush.

"Yo." she greeted.

"Sup?" he asked.

"My body is in pain. You?" Chiavarone Dino only smiled at the sky.

"Same here but this time you did this but it's okay I guess."they both went silent for a good few seconds until Tsuna decided to speak up.

"I did kick your ass though." she commented only to receive a smirk.

"Sure you did." he chuckled.

"Oh shut up! You know I did!" she insisted.

"No one would believe you anyway." he placed his hands underneath his head. His eyes never left the sky.

"So you're implying that I did win." she smiled satisfied.

"Nope." he replied. "Just want you to be quiet and stare at the sky with me. Also just acknowledge that I beat you in everything such as height, title and looks." she punched his arm hard enough to cause him to grunt.

They went silent for five minutes until she spoke up first.

"Dino." he grunted as reply. "If you weren't Decimo. What would you be?"he turned to face her causing her blush.

"What?" she could barely hear him through her her heart racing rapidly.

"Well- I-I" she stuttered. "I asked if you weren't Decimo what would you be?" Dino's appalled expression then turned serious as he gazed back at the sky.

"I would probably be," he paused for the suspense. "I honestly have no clue. I was destined to Decimo no matter how many times I denied it. Besides I was a kid with no talents..."

"For real?" she asked thinking that the dream was far fetched after she heard him singing karaoke once.

"For real." his expression hadn't changed.

"Then how did you manage to obtain the title even if you didn't want it?" she questioned with a serious gaze that caused him to laugh full heartedly as he went back to his old memories.

"You should blame or maybe thank Reborn for that. Somehow he believed in me and well he and the ninth saw something in me that I never saw for myself." she frowned at the long sentence confused.

"I don't understand? What did they see?"

"Beats me." he shrugged. "All I know is that it was destiny who chose everything and not me." he nodded her head still confused. She then recalled her grandfather's hyper tuition. "What about you little Tsunako? Is there something that you'd like to be?" he grabbed onto her neck tugging her close and rubbed his knuckles onto her head.

"Itaiii!" she screamed. "STOP!" he finally stopped. When he did, Tsunako looked up realizing how close she was next to her crush. She squealed and closed her eyes shut.

"HIIIE!" she released a falcon punch to the gut involuntarily knocking him out. "Dino? Dino?" she shacked the unconscious young adult. She shrugged looking back up to the sky.

"His fault for scaring me like that." She held her chest in hopes that her heart still hadn't leaped out.

"I wouldn't be anything else in the world but Vongola Decimo. No one can take that from me. No one..." she closed her eyes eventually drifting away into sleep.

Just a few minutes after falling asleep, Reborn appeared looking at both his students. He sighed but he felt a little bit happiness. He then placed his jacket over her body.

"Good job not-so-dame-Tsuna."

**-(A/N)**

**Yes~ I'm done~ it ain't as long as the 1st chapter though I know but yea~ **

**Anyways, the next chapter for this is almost done. Just needs a little more tweaks.**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. **

**Thx~**


End file.
